When the Things You Know Are Wrong
by LaMB-COW
Summary: "Charlie, I need to talk to you for a minute." Edward stated. "This isn't some supernatural mumbo-jumbo, is it?" Charlie asked conspiratorially. "...take care of the situation before we have a bigger problem to deal with like government officials or the Volturi." Who are these teens and why are they blocking Alice's vision? Nobody quite knows, but they all want to find out. PostBD.
1. Chapter 1: The Crash

A/N: So I've had this idea for over a year now and I finally struck inspiration to write it a couple days ago. I have this really good vibe about it, so I'm hoping it works out really well, as in better than my other in-progress stories which I promise I'm still working on.

I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! :D

What is it Alice? What do you see?" Jasper watched the petite brunette beside him with a guarded gaze. He could feel the fear, confusion, and terror radiating off of her. Jasper glanced around the hotel room trying to think of what to do. He took Alice's face in his hands gently and forced her to look at him, but she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"They… I… nothing… why?... they…. but…" Alice was muttering nearly incoherently while she stared at nothingness behind Jasper, a nearly crazed expression in her eyes and a shaking in her limbs that scared Jasper.

"Alice, look at me." Jasper tried to calm her down, soothing her gently, but even with the nudging, Alice's emotions wouldn't be contained. He knew this whole vacation thing was a bad idea. He should have listened to his conscious when Alice was convincing him to go to Spain. Who knew what would happen now. Alice couldn't stop the terrorizing feelings from surfacing even with Jasper's interactions. He didn't know what to do anymore. Alice wasn't answering anything.

Jasper let her go and fished in his pocket for his cell and tried calling Edward. It went straight to voicemail. He's probably with Bella about hormones. Next he tried Carlisle. It rang a few times but nobody picked up.

Jasper groaned in frustration and glanced at Alice again. This was the first time anything like this had ever happened. Even when Alice had the vision of the Volturi coming to kill Renesmee her reaction hadn't been as severe as this.

"Alice, please. If you can talk… I need to know if you're okay…" Jasper tried desperately.

Slowly, Alice turned to look Jasper in the eyes. Her shaking had lessened but not gone away, and he was sure, if she could have, there would have been tears rolling down her cheeks. "They're all… all gone. I can't see anyone in Forks at all. Something made them all disappear." Alice said with fear shaking her voice. Jasper didn't know how to respond, so he just nodded and held her tight waiting for a call from someone to confirm they were all okay despite what Alice's lack of vision seemed to suggest.

Whatever was about to hit Forks wasn't human… and it wasn't vampires either. Whatever it was, Jasper didn't trust it.

Watch out, he texted Edward, Alice can't see anyone in Forks. Something very wrong is about to happen.

"Hey, watch the road!" Maggie yelled at her twin brother Calvin from the passenger seat. In the back seat of the old rusty sedan the twins had inherited from their grandmother when they turned sixteen last month sat a small girl with long brown hair and green eyes filled with sorrow and confusion.

Were they really all alone in this world now? Lyla sure didn't want it to be true, but with only a bickering Calvin and Maggie to keep her safe, it seemed this was the case.

"I'm trying to!" Calvin yelled back as he turned the windshield wipers on against the oncoming rain. It was only two in the afternoon, but weather holds no cares for the positioning of the sun here apparently. Back in Texas it would usually wait until nightfall to rain, or it would rain all morning but by noon there wouldn't be a cloud in the sky and all the rain would already be soaked up. Everything seemed to change so suddenly for all three of them. The wheather, their home lives, their schools…

Calvin ran a hand through his rough blonde hair helplessly washed away in thoughts of guilt for not being able to save his mother and the rest of their tribe back in Texas. He could have helped, right? And because he hadn't-

"You missed the turnoff! God, that's the fourth time you've gone the wrong way today!" Maggie complained.

"If I'm not doing it right, why don't you drive? Oh, right! Because you don't have a license!-"

"I almost got it! I just didn't in the end…" Maggie defended weakly.

"So why don't you be quiet and quit complaining for two seconds so we can get to Dad's before nightfall, alright?" Calvin continued as if Maggie hadn't said anything.

Lyla frowned at the two of them from the back as Calvin turned around and found the right street. The tension in the car was continually rising as the twins in the front seats glared at each other whenever the other wasn't looking and Lyla wished she could disappear. Be back at home where she was safe and taken care of. Back with her loving mother and father who were both gone now. The realization struck her once again, just as suddenly as the first time. She, Lyla, the oldest of her family's seven kids, was an orphan and an only child. How How did it all come come to this? She was only twelve...

The three drove for another forty five minutes in this terrible tension before they arrived in the small city of Forks, Washington. The twins didn't know exactly where their father lived, but they figured it couldn't be too hard to find him in such a small town. They'd tracked him this far, after all.

As they entered the main part of the town they missed the sight of a road block and the reduced speed limit and Calvin was too late when they realized they were headed straight for a parade down the main street.

Children, parents, every kind of person was lining the sidewalks for the parade despite the heavy rain. There was loud music and people dancing down the street on floats and a manner of other things.

As they were approaching a dangerous situation, Calvin attempted to stop the car via the brakes, but something something was in in the way.

"Damn it, Calvin! Stop the car! Do you want all of us to die too?" Maggie yelled as the car continued to roll along steadily.

"I can't!" He yelled back.

"Can't what? Do this anymore? God, Calvin! Pull yourself together!" Maggie demanded.

"No, not that! The brakes are stuck!" Calvin countered. Examining the situation further, Maggie realized what that meant for them. The older girl glanced back back at Lyla who watched the encounter with a crazed sort of fear.

"Don't worry, Lyla. Just make sure you're buckled, we're all going to be okay. Nothing's going to hurt us anymore. We're stronger than ever before now, I promise." Maggie spoke firmly and bravely looking Lyla in the eye and gaining a nod as well as the satisfactory click of a seat belt before she turned back to the front of the car. She squeezed her eyes closed and held her brothers arm as they drove straight for the brick wall of a building, the only direction they could go now without crashing into people and possibly killing them due to the way they they blew through a roadblock set up to prevent this exact scenario from playing out.

At least maybe they wouldn't be hurt too bad. Or maybe they would all die. That was always an option too.

Calvin turned with a horrified expression as the car began to speed up just a few hundred yards before impact. Something was weighing down on the gas pedal, and he couldn't move it with his lack of strength from driving for four days straight.

They were going to crash harder than expected. The new velocity and acceleration would produce a dangerous impact for all of them. Calvin reached out and took his sister's hand, his only anchor left in this world as the car rammed straight into the wall.

Lyla's seatbelt, old and worn as it was, ripped out of the worn and weak leather seats and at the impact she screamed and went flying through the windshield and lay on the hood unconscious surrounded by the safety glass. Calvin had no seat belt to wear and was kept in place only because the steering wheel and console crushed against him at impact and pinned him to the back of his seat while his head flew forward and back in some insane whiplash action. But Maggie had it best. She only slammed forward and banged her head against the dashboard before being thrown back by the slightly delayed airbags, likely cracking a rib or two in the process.

No, maybe they wouldn't all die today.

Maybe instead they could all just be fatally injured and taken into a hospital where they could be exposed for what they really were.

It wasn't until well after Edward, Bella, and Renesmee had made it to the parade to try act human and give their daughter a childhood that Edward felt inclined to check his phone. Usually he just left the ringer on and checked it when he heard it, but after a while it had started to annoy Bella.

So he texted Jasper and Emmett a lot, that shouldn't have been a problem, right? But it was Bella, he couldn't do something that would hurt her, so he turned his sound off a lot. Now, of course, without sound or vibrations, Edward never knew when or if he got a text or notification, so he frequently checked it, discreetly of course.

He was almost surprised however, when it was a text from Jasper of all people though. Jasper and Alice had decided to go on a vacation to Spain where Edward was sure Alice dragged Jasper around shopping eighty percent of the time. So getting a text from him while he was basically away on a another honeymoon was startling.

Maybe Alice just had a vision or something? Edward wondered idly before opening the text and shielding his phone from the heavy rain that had decided to start falling at the beginning of the parade.

Watch out, Alice can't see anyone in Forks. Something very wrong is about to happen

Edward reread the message about twenty times trying to understand what could happen to make everyone disappear here today. Yes, Renesmee was here, and sure there were probably some of the wolves there too, but nothing so drastic as to make every single person be off Alice's radar. What else could cause her vision to cloud so drastically?

Suddenly there were several startled, fearful, incredulous, and other thoughts out of the ordinary from down the street a ways. There was yelling and some screaming, and then Renesmee was gone, running off down the street.

Renesmee knew she shouldn't have run from her parents, but when there was a sudden and overpoweringly loud CRASH and then the sound of breaking of glass and metal crunching, she knew she was doing the right thing. She raced closer and before anyone could tell her not to, she ran up to the scene. She was startled slightly by the amount of damage that had been done, but she supposed it was because of the tires' acceleration she had heard from down the street. The car came in hot.

She saw a girl about her age with skin not quite as dark as the wolves, but still pretty tanned, and with long brown hair with thin braids at either sides of her forehead and the rest of her hair splayed out behind her. She was laying awkwardly on the crumpled hood of the car slumped slightly against the brick wall, which surprisingly enough, survived the blow.

Before another second had passed, Renesmee decided this girl was probably the most hurt at the scene and put her hands on either side of the girl's neck. She gasped when she realized the girl felt as warm as Jacob or any of the other wolves.

Was she...? No, that wasn't possible… Renesmee thought carefully as she began imagining into the other girl's mind peaceful feelings of the warm sunlight after a cold overcast day, or eating icecream on Saturday mornings for breakfast because nobody was home and you could make your own decisions. Then, once she set a basis of no-pain she stared at the girl's physical appearances trying to gauge what was hurt. From studying with her grandfather Carlisle she'd learned some medical tells to help her with this process.

Renesmee began tapping into the girl's subconscious brain, the part that controlled the automatic things about a person like breathing or beating their heart… or even digesting the food they ate. She felt a change in the dynamic of how she was able to manipulate the person mentally that told her she'd reached the sub-con level as Renesmee liked to call it. Only a minute had passed, but she could hear sirens wailing in the distance and she knew she didn't have much time to do what she needed to to save this girl.

"Renesmee, what are you doing?" Her father asked her, likely reading all of her thoughts as she began to imagine into the other girl's sub-con the things her body needed to do to heal faster. Burn all calories and all fat off and use the resources to gain energy. Use energy to speed up process of healing. Continue until no energy remains.

Renesmee didn't reply to her father. She hadn't told anyone or thought about what she had been doing with her powers lately. Whenever she would convince her parents to let her go hunting alone she would drain the animal only half way and, using the things she had been learning from Carlisle about the body's healing process and different diagnostics and medical procedures as well as psychological and neural things and brain patterns… basically she had learned the entirety of eight years worth of medical science college classes from Carlisle in the last year and a half. She would use all that information and begin trying to tap into different levels of the animals brain to convince it to do the things she told it to.

At first she was only able to get an elk to heal the wound after she bit it, but with some practice she was able to make the elk reproduce it's blood cells to a normal number after Renesmee had practically drained it dry. Once she even broke a bird's neck, sufficiently killing it, but by tapping into the animal's still active sub conscious mind she was able to manipulate it to do as she saw fit instead of the brain. She fixed the bones back together, made the bird reproduce it's blood and she made it's heart and lungs restart. That was most recently, only the day before in fact. It's amazing the things the brain really controlled in a living organism, and how easily Renesmee could overpower such a thing. She was sure it would be harder to do so with a human of course, though, since the animals she exerimented with weren't sentient...

So as Renesmee laid her hands hand son this girl's chest she was able to make the girl's body heal itself. She told it to fix all the broken skin, bones, and reproduce all the blood inside. She couldn't tell if it was working past the healed skin, but even that was big. The girl had gashes all over her body. She had to trust that her practice had paid off and that it was all working as she commanded.

There were voices behind Renesmee suddenly, then a pair of warm hands pulling her away.

"Renesmee, are you okay?" Jacob asked as he dragged her from the scene.

"Jake, I'm fine, but that girl isn't! I was trying to help her!" By now the authorities had shown up and even if she went back to the girl now, it would be too risky to do anything else now.

Jacob frowned as he studied Renesmee's expression. He didn't know how she was trying to help, but whatever it was, Jacob believed in her efforts. "I know you were, Ness, but we've got to go now and let the doctors take care of these people. It's out of our hands now."

"Jake, these people, they can't go to the hospital. When I touched that girl, she burned hot like the wolves. Now, either she had a really high fever or she isn't human. And I don't know about them, but I know the wolves travel in packs. If one of them is different, I bet they all are. Please, we have to do something." Renesmee spouted quickly. Jacob glanced around for a minute to see Edward stalking toward the authorities where her grandpa Carlisle was getting out of the ambulance.

"I think your dad's already on it." Jacob replied, distaste obvious in his voice.

Renesmee sighed in relief despite it all and hugged Jacob tight around the waist all of the sudden. He made an 'oomph' noise before wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her back.

"I hope they're safe, whatever they are." Renesmee mumbled, showing Jacob her thoughts of how she knew what it was like to be different and in danger because of it even though she couldn't control what she was.

"Me too, Ness. Me too."

Edward stared after his daughter for a few minutes while she was healing the girl before her. It was startling at first that Renesmee had kept it all a secret from him and Bella, but even so Edward was impressed. He honestly had never considered the extent to which his daughter's power could reach. And for that reason, he felt all the more protective of her. If the Volturi got wind of the fullness of her abilities, Aro would no doubt want her on his guard as much as he wanted Alice or Edward himself.

As Renesmee healed the girl, Edward registered many things from the girl's inactive mind. The process in which the healing took place was uncannily similar to the process of the wolves healing which Edward had observed a few times before, but much faster, likely due to Renesmee's medling.

A frown creased Edward's face as he considered how this could be the case as surely a girl as young and small as she was couldn't be one of the wolves. Just as Jacob came to pull Renesmee away from the girl, Edward started to walk toward Carlisle who had just arrived at the scene with the ambulance team.

"Carlisle," Edward began, speaking just loud enough for the other vampire to hear as he continued at a human-like pace towards the other man. Carlisle looked up and caught Edward's eye immediately.

"What is it?" He asked back as Edward stood beside him.

"They're not human. At least the little girl isn't, I don't know about the other two." Edward rambled irritated that he hadn't been able to gauge the other two's human-ness. Or perhaps lack thereof.

"What are they then?" Carlisle asked, fascination running by not only in his thoughts, but also apparent in his voice and eyes.

"Well, the youngest's healing was nearly identical to the wolves." edward replied.

"Nearly? Wait, and how were you able to see their healing patterns? You've never done that before, isn't healing on a level of the mind that isn't thought? I believe you've actually tried this before, have you not? How…?" Carlisle shot the questions so fast that Edward was sure and human would have been at a loss as to what the blonde said at all.

"Well, actually, umm, Renesmee was doing something to her. She was using her power in a way I wouldn't have thought possible, or even considered before." Edward admitted, a bit embarrassed that he needed someone's help to see more secrets of the mind. Especially since it was his daughter, but he supposed it was better than some random stranger or someone he didn't get along with…

"Really?" Carlisle looked almost… startled. Yes, he was surprised for sure, his thought's reflected it as well. "What was she doing, and how did it help you?" Edward, as much as he respected his father-figure's intrigue was growing a bit flustered.

"Look, they're not human that's all I know, we can talk about this later. Renesmee could explain better than I ever could either way. The point is these people can't go to the hospital. You need to figure out how to take them on as private patients and bring them to the house to treat them. Exposing any inhuman species will inevitably lead to our exposure as well." edward looked Carlisle in the eye, willing him to remember the situation at hand and do what was necessary.

"Play your higher ranking cards and take care of the situation before we have a big problem like government officials. And the Volturi. Again." Edward demanded and stalked away. He passed Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob standing innocently at the front row of prospectors to the scene which had already been taped off by a young policeman. Edward walked passed them to where Charlie- his father in law- was standing talking to an eyewitness.

"Charlie, I need to talk to you for a minute." Edward stated, interrupting the conversation the pair were having. Charlie frowned for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you for your help, Ms. Tang, if you'll excuse me?" The woman smiled blankly and left, aware this was more a dismissal than anything. "What is it Edward?" He asked with a tired sigh.

"I just need you to be in on the loop here for a minute." Edward said nonchalantly. Charlie frowned.

"This isn't some… supernatural mumbo-jumbo, is it?" Charlie asked conspiratorially.

"Um, kind of. You just need to be aware, these kids in the crash, they're not exactly human. They're like Jacob, sort of. But either way, they can't go to the hospital, so Carlisle is going to try and get them to let him take them back to the house as sort of private patients, and as the law enforcement, for the sake of everyone, we need you to back him up if push comes to shove, okay?" Edward rattled.

Charlie nodded, his eyes guarded. Edward could see in his mind (through the dull cover that was a bit similar to Bella's shield but weaker by a lot) that he was still having a hard time with all the supernatural mumbo-jumbo that had begun to fill his life since Edward and Bella got married. But beneath it all, Edward could see Charlie would never betray them all even if it meant breaking the law and lying to protect them.

"Thanks, uh, for telling me. I'll keep an eye out." Charlie said a tad uncomfortably and smiled tightly.

"No problem. I'll let you get back to your work now." Edward said with a nod and left back to Bella and co. back at the other side of the tape.

"Is everything alright Edward?" Bella asked worriedly. "What's so special about this scene?" she asked. edward frowned and turned an accusing eye on Renesmee.

"You didn't tell her?" He asked in disbelief.

"Didn't tell me what?" Bella asked confused.

"Well, it was only a hunch really, I didn't want to make anyone more worried than they need to be…" Renesmee said, trying to blow off what she knew. Edward shook his head.

"What is it? What do I not know." Bella asked desperately.

Jacob rolled his eyes at Renesmee's tight lipped expression as she had a little staring contest with Edward.

"The people in the crash aren't human. And they're not vampires. If anything, they're shifter's like the pack… except they're definitely not from around here."

What did you think? Reviews are my driving force. I'll write it, but I really like feedback. It helps me improve more than anything else!

Thanks for reading!

-Lamb

Oh, and for the entire story- I OWN ONLY WHAT I THINK OF AKA THE ENTIRE PLOT AND ANY CHARACTERS I MAKE UP! EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO WHOEVER IT BELONGS TO! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME...


	2. Chapter 2: Testing New Waters

A/N: So, I know I just put this up yesterday, but I wrote this today and loved every minute of it! Hopefully it's not as slow as I feel like it is though! It's a lot longer this time, which is crazy for me! This is one of the longer chapters I've written in my little career/hobby :)

BTW, it kind of jumps around in the POV, so I hope nobody's confused by that. Thanks!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Renesmee, I need you to do whatever it is you did earlier right now." Carlisle instructed the petite girl who was standing in the doorway. The three from the crash, who the people in the ambulance had been unable to identify as they drove over to the Cullen home for Dr. Cullen (Carlisle) to treat at his in-home hospital setup, all sat in a line of hospital beds in a bedroom on the third floor with heart monitor, IV cables, and the other needed hospital equipment used to track different things in the body- human or otherwise.<p>

Edward frowned from where he stood near Carlisle as Renesmee frowned feigning inadequacy so fluently he couldn't see even a blip in her thoughts. He mentally cursed Bella for her innate ability to shield minds; perhaps their daughter hadn't received that gift in the same form, but she might as well have been holding a mental shield as well with her ability to just _not _think about things.

"Grandpa, I just don't know if I could do it again, I mean, honestly, I'm much too tired." Renesmee insisted her posture, attitude and thoughts all perfectly reflecting her claim. But Edward had spent nearly two years reading his daughters mind, and he was sure of her lies. She was _not_ exhausted; when she was "healing" the girl she didn't exude any _extra_ energy! Edward was frustrated and he knew she was doing this just because of him. For some reason, he and Renesmee just didn't get along well, and this _childish_ behavior certainly wasn't helping as far as Edward was concerned. But no, he and Renesmee had played this game before. If he tried calling on her lies, she would simply ask if there were any doubts or lies apparent in her mind. There, naturally would be none. Her lies were _always_ sound from the metaphorical head to metaphorical toe. No, he couldn't win this now, she had solidified her state already and this time Jasper wasn't around either, to take his side. You can't lie to an empath after all.

"Renesmee, I understand that you may be tired, but please could you just do this one thing for me? It's important that we understand what you can do if you can help these people. They may need more help than we realize as they don't seem to be human." Carlisle had a concerned look as his eyes swept the patients.

This, of course, was a game too. Carlisle and Renesmee, for some reason that infuriated Edward at times, got along very well, but Renesmee would too often do this to him, even if he didn't realize he was being played. She even did it when she was a small child and wanted to learn about the sciences Carlisle had spent so many years studying.

She had shown interest every once and a while when Carlisle would leave to the hospital. When he wasn't around, she would tell her aunts and uncles and, really, anyone who would listen just how amazing Carlisle was that he saved lives despite what other vampires did. And then she would say how she wanted to be _just like him_. Then later onto another person she would ask questions about what her grandfather did and how everything worked. It only took about a week before Carlisle had been told how much Renesmee admired him and wanted to learn his work when finally he approached her and asked her if she wanted him to teach her all about it.

She had replied that she wasn't sure it would work for her, and maybe she shouldn't all together because she would fail. She began to cry, saying 'even if she tried her hardest she would never be able to save people because she was born a monster, and that's even worse than being turned into one, and if she was born a killer, she could never be anything but one.'

Edward was listening to both of their thoughts throughout the conversation, and while Carlisle seemed genuinely concerned and upset for her, Renesmee's thoughts showed she was lying. She may have been saying she wasn't good enough, even her body language and tone may have been saying it, but her thoughts were full of the equivalent of a sly grin. She didn't believe she was a monster, if anything she figured she shouldn't drink human blood at all because it could probably hurt her since she was half human. No, she was excited to have Carlisle chasing after her. To make her feel in control. She had calculated the way he would react if she straight out told him she wanted to learn verses manipulating him into _wanting_ to teach her almost more than she wanted to learn and realized manipulation would be much better as even if she didn't like it and wanted to stop she could because, well, at that point, Carlisle was the one at fault for pushing her into doing things she didn't want rather than she taking advantage of Carlisle's knowledge for her own selfish reasons. So of course, Carlisle had convinced her to let him teach her biology and chemistry because _she could do it if she only believed she could, _and that was the end of that.

Edward, knowing that ninety-five percent of the time she wanted to do something she would manipulate those around her into making it all seem like it was their grand idea and thereby taking the blame if anything happened, watched his daughter through narrowed eyes as she responded to Carlisle's plead.

Renesmee bit her lip as she pretended to be uncertain. She had a front up in her mind and she knew from practice that through this wall her father couldn't hear any of her thoughts. It had taken her over three months to perfect this, but finally she got it. She would concentrate on her dad's ability and how it worked and use her vampiristic-mind's ability to think of many things at once to think one thing on one level, and think completely deeper, unrelated things on a level impenetrable by her dad's mind tricks. she supposed it was a lingering ability she got from her mother. She even speculated that it was because she could get through her mother's shield that she could also sit inside a bit of the shield when she wanted to. It certainly brought up questions to her mind of what would happen if she met a vampire with a physical shield. Of course she could be completely wrong, and maybe the only reason she could hide her innermost thoughts from her father was because there was a god out there and he had pity on her poor soul for being put with such overbearing parents and blessed her with the right to her own _private thoughts._ Maybe it just ran in the Swan genes. Renesmee had no idea.

"Okay grandpa, but only because I love you…" Renesmee finally agreed. In truth, she was more excited to see what she could do than Carlisle was, which was saying a lot as Carlisle was a very curious person. Slowly, she walked into the room toward the beds, keeping her facade straight as she went. She rubbed her eyes and ran a tired hand through her hair before glancing between the beds. "Which one?"

"Well, since you already healed the young girl so let's try the boy, shall we?" Carlisle said, trying not to sound excited as this _was_ a very serious matter. Renesmee nodded and walked over to the boy. She lay her hands on his neck and began to feed him happy, blissful thoughts straight into his mind in a way that she was sure from any mind reader's point of view, cough her father cough, it would seem as he were the one thinking those thoughts.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Renesmee asked false fear in her voice as she looked at Carlisle.

"It'll all be okay Renesmee, I promise, all right?" She nodded calmly and closed her eyes when she mind reach the boy's sub-con level. When she did however, her father gasped as if startled. Renesmee's eyes snapped open and she felt out of synch with the boy. "What's wrong?" She asked, this time genuinely curious.

Edward was frowning again. "Nothing… it's nothing."

"Edward, if something happened, it may be important for all of us." Carlisle insisted, his eyes narrowed in thought as he examined Edward's face carefully.

"Okay, fine, I, umm… something happened, almost like a key unlocked a door in his mind and suddenly I could see into the guy's mind on the level where it was just his brain handing out commands and electric signals to the entire body. I could see everything about him on the inside all of the sudden." Edward blathered as he stared accusingly at Renesmee.

"Interesting, and now?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing. It stopped when Renesmee did." Edward replied honestly.

Renesmee frowned under her father's hard stare. Why was he glaring at her? Despite her psychological understanding, her own father often stumped her. It was as if he were angry that he wasn't able to do whatever it was she opened up on his own, but that was stupid, wasn't it?

"Wow, that's amazing. Renesmee, did you realize that you were doing this?" Carlisle inquired in such a way that she was sure if he were human he would have had a notebook and a pen open at the ready, writing down anything and everything said in the room.

"Well, I didn't know that what I was doing made it so my dad could see all that, but I did know I was reaching into the subconscious mind, yes." Renesmee spoke directly to Carlisle, not even sparing a glance in her dad's direction just the way she knew she could to get under his skin.

"Interesting, would you mind doing it again and explaining what it is you do?"

"Grandpa, you said this would only take a minute. If I have to explain everything it'll take too long, besides I barely even know _what _I'm doing, let alone how to describe it to someone else!"

"Alright, would you mind if you healed him though?"

"Are you sure you want that, grandpa, I mean, they could freak out when they wake up, we don't know anything about them…" Renesmee insisted, these emotions also genuine, although she knew if push came to shove she would just put thoughts in their minds to calm down and be understanding.

"Don't worry, Ness, if anything goes out of control, your father and I are here to help."

Renesmee nodded and began to feed the guy happy thoughts again until she reached his sub-con and began conducting the brain to use energy in the body to heal the broken leg he was sporting as well as some of the minor surface wounds she was aware he had.

"Carlisle, he needs more nutrients." Edward called from behind Renesmee where he'd come to stand without fully being aware of it. Carlisle nodded and sprang into action and started putting something into the tubes he was attached to.

"His leg is okay, now his eighth and ninth ribs on his left side have been fractured as well as his seventh and tenth on the right side." Renesmee tried not to smile smugly as her dad tried to help her heal this guy, but in truth she thought it was sweet of him.

She healed him the rest of the way via input from her father and help from Carlisle. Finally, when they were done and she moved her hands from his neck to just his left and, leaving her right hand free. She stopped feeding him thoughts and he started to shake.

In his mind, Edward could see what he was thinking, and it wasn't exactly the happiest thing.

_They were driving down the road in the car that they crashed, but none of that would happen for a few days. No, right then it was just Calvin and Maggie in the beat up car. They had gone and convinced their parents to let them go camping with some friends that didn't live on the reservation. Well, really they were just Calvin's friends, but one of the girls could only go if she wasn't the only one._

_There were seven of them and really they'd all had a great time. But even the best of things end and the twins and their four friends had to leave. Since they lived farther away on the reservation they'd left alone, not taking anyone else in their small car. _

_It wasn't until they were closer to their home, however, that they saw the smoke. It was getting dark out, and they were still a good twenty minutes away, but the stench and presence in the sky was unmistakable. _

_When they pulled up it was well past dark except for the fire. A grand fire was raging, all the buildings in the area smoldering with gusto. All that Calvin could think was it must have been vampires. They never had a fire in the main village unless they invaded, and they had been dancing in circles around the reservation for a few years without ever being caught. Or rather, there continued to always be another vampire if one was killed. The tribe had never quite been able to get rid of them._

_The pair jumped out of the car and ran through the fire looking for survivors. The fire was pretty out of hand, so obviously something bad had happened. There was a lone howl in the distance and the twins both snapped to attention before glancing at each other._

The scene changed and suddenly all Edward could see was the little girl that sat in this very room huddled in some dark, dirty place with just a shabby blanket draped over her crying her eyes out.

"Edward, what is it?" Carlisle was staring at him with concern. It was odd to Edward, usually he wasn't so drawn in by thoughts like that, but this was different, he supposed it was because he had been focusing so intently on the boy's thoughts.

"Oh, nothing, just-"

"_Lyla? Is… is that you? What are you doing all the way out here?" Calvin asked fearfully as her eyes found the twins at the entrance to the small dirt den._

"_Maggie? Calvin? You guys are okay?" Lyla was shocked, but Calvin could hear the shaking in her small voice._

"_We're fine, what happened?" Maggie asked carefully as the twins slid into the den and sat flanking the entrance._

"_They… they were just chasing me, I mean, because everything- it's all true! And they were trying to kill me, but before they could get me they just turned to ashes! You have to believe me! I'm not crazy! Please…. I know I'm not crazy, but I wouldn't be surprised at this point really…" Lyla had fear in her eyes as she refused to look straight at either of them. Calvin wished she would though, so she could see how important she was to him like she was to him._

"_I believe you, Lyla." Calvin said smoothly, trying to help her keep calm._

"_You do?" She asked, finally reaching her eyes to meet his. She gasped quietly as she stared at him in the dark, her expression changing minutely as she really saw _him_ for the first time. He smiled softly at her acknowledging what just happened to her. _

"_I do." He reassured her and she smiled back gently._

"Lyla!" Calvin, who had been turning a bit restless as his dreams had started, yelled fearfully.

Renesmee still held his hand in hers and was trying to calm him down, but ultimately failing.

"Who's Lyla?" Renesmee muttered under her breath in confusion.

"She's… she's the younger girl." Edward replied with some difficulty as he was nearly sucked back into Calvin's thoughts again.

Renesmee glanced at Lyla from across the room and realization dawned on her. "Oh...:"

Renesmee then proceeded to put thoughts of Lyla holding his hand instead of Renesmee herself, into the boy's mind in the hopes that it would help soothe him. He stopped shaking and started to actually wake up.

"Who… where…" He seemed very disoriented to say the least in Renesmee's eyes.

"You're safe Calvin. After the car crash we took you here to be healed. Your sister and Lyla are here too, though they haven't woken up yet." Edward intervened calmly. Renesmee didn't take her hand out of his, but he didn't notice it anyways so she figured it wasn't a big deal.

"Wait, we're in a hospital?" He seemed horrified, and Renesmee couldn't blame him, if she was ever caught in a hospital she wouldn't know what to do either. Not to mention this room was basically a carbon copy of any room you would find at an _actual _hospital.

"Not exactly.-" He was cut off suddenly when Calvin took a deep breath. His eyes narrowed inexplicably. He realized Renesmee was holding his hand and he jerked away suddenly.

"You're vampires! What the _hell _do you think you're doing with us? _Experimenting!_ Don't think I'm not onto you, whoever you are. I will kill you all this minute if you don't stop whatever it is you're doing to them." Renesmee could see the look in his eyes. He was bluffing. Carlisle went to speak, but Renesmee caught his eye and shook her head. He frowned but nodded. _I'm the human one,_ she reasoned,_ if he'll listen to anyone it'll be me._

"Calvin, is it? Hey, it's okay. Stop and listen for a minute. I'm not a vampire. I have a heartbeat. Can you hear it? Calm down for a minute, we don't feed on humans. None of us have red eyes. We're keeping you safe here. This is my grandpa's home; he's a supernatural doctor of sorts. He knew it would be bad if you went to a hospital so he took you and your sister and your friend here." Renesmee spoke calmly just slow enough for it not to seem scared and rushed. He wasn't really going to hurt any of us so there was really no need to be hasty and seem suspicious.

Edward stood off to the side quietly impressed by how well Renesmee was able to handle the situation. She was almost better than Carlisle, though, he supposed, she was also half human so it probably helped that he wasn't a completely evil blood-crazed being like the rest of them were- at some point or another.

Calvin relaxed his posture slightly as he stared into the eyes of the curly-haired girl in front of him. For some strange reason he found himself believing her. Why? He didn't know, but she was telling the truth. She had a heart beat. It was abnormally quick, but he shrugged and wrote it off as her nerves. But she did smell a bit like vampires. Needless to say there was something weird going on here. He still didn't trust the real vampires in the room, but the girl seemed okay.

"How… how did you know my name?" He asked suspiciously.

"Umm, it was on your driving license." She said a tad bit hastily. "Anyhow, I'm Renesmee- or just Ness, and that's my dad, Edward and my grandpa Carlisle." Renesmee introduced receiving a very confused expression from Calvin.

"How…?" He started and Renesmee just shook her head.

"That's a very long story, and I'm sure it would just disgust and or insult you anyways, so that's definitely for another time. Look, I need to see to your friends now, is that okay? I can help them and I have the feeling you three had somewhere you were going, did you not?" Renesmee grinned as Calvin eyed the vampires warily.

"Yeah… we did."

"Great, it'll only be a minute I'm sure, is there anything you want? I'm sure I could get my grandma to make you something to eat." Calvin shook his head repulsed by the idea that vampires might make food for _him to eat _rather than _eat him._

"That's okay, I'm sure it's pretty weird in your position right now." Renesmee said as she walked toward Maggie surely. Calvin blanched.

"No! You don't want to wake her up first!" Calvin yelled, throwing his hand out as if that would do anything in a room full of vampires. Or in any room for that fact. Renesmee glanced at the other two who had both moved to the back wall by the door, flanking it on either side just watching as Renesmee took care of the situation- doing a better job than either of them could have honestly done in this exact situation.

"Why not?" Renesmee questioned carefully.

"Well, Maggie, she umm…" Calvin rubbed the back of his neck in thought. Renesmee understood what he was saying though.

"Hates vampires with more passion than she for anything else in this entire world?" Renesmee asked with a mischievous glint in her chocolatey eyes.

"Yeah, you could say that." Calvin nodded and Renesmee laughed.

"Trust me, won't be the first time I meet someone like that." She said, but moved away from 'Maggie' and over to Lyla instead. Renesmee put her hands on the girl's neck and Calvin, trying as he was began to worry.

"What are you doing?" He asked, a protective flare lighting his eyes.

"I have to put my hands like this to heal her most efficiently. Probably, I don't really know, I haven't healed many people before. But this worked all the times before…" Renesmee said with barely a glance in Calvin's direction. "Honestly, if you're so worried you can come over here and hold her hand or something if you want." Calvin hesitated for a moment but nodded and got off the bed, a bit unsteady at first but can to stand in the space between Maggie and Lyla's beds holding onto Lyla's hand and rubbing it comfortingly, more for himself than for her. He was curious about the whole 'healing' thing, but as she closed her eyes he watched in amazement as the gash on Lyla's head disappeared.

"I need my grandpa to help me, okay Calvin? Don't worry I just need him to put some nutrients into the bag so she has energy to heal, alright? It'll only take a minute." Calvin didn't have to answer when suddenly he was there on the opposite side of the bed doing something at a rapid speed before he was back against the wall.

"What now, dad?" She asked without opening her eyes. Calvin frowned. What would her dad know, wasn't it that her grandpa was the doctor? He shook his head minutely, shaking off any doubtful thoughts. The point was they were actually _healing_ the people he loved.

He said a bunch of things at a fast pace and then there were several minutes of silence where Calvin wondered if Renesmee was really doing anything at all anymore. That is, until Renesmee took away one of her hands and Lyla was suddenly awake and looking into his eyes.

"Calvin! You're alive! I thought you and Maggie…" Calvin shook his head.

"I'm just glad you're alive… I don't know what I'd do if you were gone too." Calvin said as Lyla jumped up and hugged him in a cute little-sister way. She took a nice deep breath and spun around to see Edward and Carlisle and she shrunk away, hugging Calvin tighter.

"What are _they_ _doing here?_" She practically squealed in terror.

"Lyla this is their house… they're not mean; they saved us." Lyla frowned, obviously not believing him but then she saw Renesmee and curiosity overtook her.

"Hey, I know you! You were in my dream right after the crash!" Lyla recalled somewhat confused. Renesmee thought back to earlier that hectic day.

"Were we running around in the sunshine and eating ice-cream?" She asked.

Lyla nodded eyes wide in surprise. "Yes, we were. Are you psychic or something?"

Renesmee laughed at some inside joke before letting them all in on it. "No, that would be my aunt Alice. I'm Renesmee, or just Ness. It's all kind of a mouth full." She replied with a grin.

"Lyla." She said cheerfully back, momentarily forgetting all about the fact that there were vampires all around and that her life wasn't exactly easy right then. She was now openly standing facing Renesmee, honestly excited to meet someone her age after everything that happened.

"Nice to meet you. Now, I think I need to help… Maggie, is it?" Renesmee looked to her for confirmation. Her eyes widened.

"She's not going to like being in the same room with them… she's very angry at their kind right now…" Lyla seem terrified, but not of Renesmee's family this time, but rather of Maggie's reaction to them.

"So I've heard… unfortunately, I kind of need their help right now… so we're just going to have to face her. Maybe, uh, Calvin, you could hold her down?" Calvin's face went white.

"Um… sure, I can try. She, um, she's a good deal stronger than me when she wants to be though…" Calvin admitted sheepishly.

"You'll have to do. Lyla, maybe you can just sit right here and I'll go on the other side by the machinery, okay?" Lyla nodded and waited with bated breath as Calvin moved closer to Maggie. "Oh, I'll tell you when you need to do that. Yeah, she isn't going to wake up quite yet." Renesmee said with a smile.

"Grandpa, can you come do the doctor-y thing right now?" Carlisle chuckled and flashed over and back doing whatever he needed to quickly enough that Calvin probably wouldn't have noticed if he weren't watching the vampires like a hawk… or whatever hunts a vampire…

Renesmee concentrated on surface wounds before her dad said a long line of things like he did with Lyla and then there were a few more minutes where it was silent again. Lyla was watching on with fascination as Renesmee worked carefully, her face scrunched in concentration.

"Okay, hold her down, Calvin." Renesmee said, moving her contact from Maggie's neck to her left hand, sending peaceful feelings into her consciousness as discreetly as possible.

"What the hell?" Maggie said groggily as she sniffed the air before she opened her eyes. "Calvin? What- why are you holding me dow- is that _leeches_ I smell? What the _hell _is going on? Did we get attacked? The last thing I remember is the crash! Are you okay? WHERE'S LYLA?" Maggie was talking quickly but Calvin seemed to pick it all up.

"I'm right here, Maggie. I'm okay, but you can't freak out when you see where we are, okay?" Lyla walked over to the side of the bed. Maggie seemed to notice Renesmee then. She ripped her hand out of Renesmee's grip and stared at her accusingly.

"You smell like a leech, but you're too young. What the hell?" Maggie muttered. "Oh, Calvin get off of me already, would you?" She rushed him off without much difficulty. She sat up, ripping the medical stuff off of her arms with a frown.

"Why am I in hospital tubes?"

"Um, Maggie, don't freak out, right? These people helped save us from a real hospital after the crash, keep that in mind, 'kay?" Calvin said uncertainly as Maggie looked at the other occupants of the room.

"Are you shitting me?" She droned as she caught wind of the vampires across the room. "These are _not _people; I don't give a shit what you say about them helping us." She was starting to get up, but Calvin grabbed her wrist before she could walk anywhere.

"Maggie, don't. Really, they don't even kill people. Look at their eyes. They aren't the ones who killed our tribe." Calvin tried to convince her futilely.

"Look, Calvin, you're being stupid. No leech is exempt from killing. They _all do it!"_ Maggie nearly yelled at the end.

Renesmee coughed off to the side. Maggie turned to her with murder in her eyes. Renesmee smiled good naturedly. "You're wrong, actually. I'm kind of living proof in fact. And when I say living, I mean it. Heart beat, blood running through my veins, a need for food. The whole package. But you were right when you said I smelled like vampires. My father was when he got my mom pregnant after all. My mom, she was human. Through some sort of sadistically adorable love story they fell in love despite the fact that my mom was my dad's blood siren, you know when it's like their blood might as well be cocaine or something? Yeah, he kind of got over it. They got married and then I came along. My mom was determined to have me even though I was virtually killing her cause her body didn't have all the right resources for me. Then she had a C-section, I was born and she was turned into a vampire to save her life." She caught Calvin's wide eyes. "Told you it was a long story; guess it's 'another time' now, eh?" Renesmee smirked and looked back to Maggie.

"Anyways, you can say all you want about most vampires, but my family isn't composed of murderers, thank you very much." I said with an honest smile.

Maggie had narrowed eyes, probably taking in everything Renesmee just said.

"Aha. Well. Okay then. Nice meeting you then, but we should really be going. We have things to do." Maggie said, not acknowledging the full vampires in the room. Renesmee nodded.

"Right, no problem. I'll show you out then." Renesmee smiled.

"Actually, Ness, we're kind of looking for their dad, but we don't know where he lives…" Lyla said cheerily earning a glare from Maggie.

"Lyla!" She scolded, affronted.

"No, really, it's okay." Renesmee said. Carlisle and Edward had disappeared from the doorway, probably to avoid causing problems. She led the three out of the room and down the two flights of stairs. "What's his name, I might be able to help you." Maggie was about to say something- probably a snide comment as she didn't exactly seem to trust Renesmee in any way- but Calvin beat her to it.

"Rolf Walker. We think he lives somewhere in that little place, La Push, but we're not sure." Renesmee smiled widely. I have just the guy for you. I'm sure he knows exactly who you're talking about.

"Oh, really? What makes you so sure?" Maggie snarked.

"Well, for starters, his dad is on the city council and he's a teenage guy living on the tiny Indian reservation he grew up on. If he doesn't know the guy, nobody does." Renesmee retorted and got her phone out of her pocket. It was only six thirty, but it was already well past dark. "One minute."

She dialed Jake's number and waited for him to pick up. It took till the third ring and she figured he was phased or something when she called and had to shift back to talk. Or he could've been working on a car. Knowing Jake, it could've been either one.

"Hey, Ness, what's up? How's the whole 'situation' going over there?"

"That's actually what I was calling about." Renesmee answered with the smile she only ever got when she was talking to Jake. "You know any 'Rolf Walker's' living on the reservation? Oh, and do you want to come drive me and the three from the crash over to his house if so? They're looking for him. He's their dad or something." She could practically hear the sigh on the other end of the line.

"Um, shoot, yeah he owns that surf shop, remember?" Jacob replied after a minute and Renesmee grinned.

"Oh right! Mr. 'Walker on the water!'" Renesmee joked remembering the nickname they had dubbed him with. "Will you come get us?" Renesmee pleaded with a pout. "Please?"

"I can _hear _the pout. Stop it Ness, you know I can't say no to the pout… I have patrol." Jake whined.

"Jake! You're the boss just take it off for a little while and do this for me, please?" Renesmee asked again with a little giggle. She loved Jacob so much sometimes; he was so cute.

"Okay, I'll be there in a little bit. See you soon, Ness." Jacob said, a smile on his voice.

"See ya, Jake." She copied hanging up then and turning back to the others who were sitting rigidly on the steps up to the house. She walked over and plopped down next to Calvin who was on the end next to Lyla who was in the middle. She would've sat by Maggie… except for obvious reasons.

"So, any luck?" Calvin asked civilly as Maggie glared at her and Calvin.

"Traitor." Maggie said under her breath, receiving a cold glare from her twin.

"Yes, actually!" Renesmee said, ignoring Maggie's distrust. "My friend, Jake, knows your dad and he's coming to get us and drive us over there right now. You know, since you guys kind of don't have a car anymore…"

"Great. More driving." Lyla said with an exasperated sigh that even had Maggie cracking a smile.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I just spent my entire afternoon writing that! Haha! If you have any questions or comments, please, leave a review! I always answer them and I _love love love _feedback! It takes two seconds and the rewards are endless! (Not really, but eh, it was worth a shot, right?)

Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!

See you all next time!

DFTBA

-Lamb


End file.
